Sherlock Holmes, Vampire
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has been turned into a Vampire. How will he cope and who will he turn to for help? His trusty pathologist maybe? VampLock! and Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1 - Transition

**This story is a bit of a departure for me. Don't worry it's still Sherlolly but with some vampire lore thrown in. It's written as a commission for my friend Tracey and I hope she likes it. It's rated M for smut and lots of it (after this chapter).**

**Currently there are four chapters written and it could end there...or I could write more it all depends on you guys. If you like it then I'll continue it some more after Christmas, so let me know.**

**It's set after Season 3 and the vampire lore loosely follows that of the Vampire Diaries in terms of how Vampires are made and what they can do but it's not a crossover.**

**So enough from me on with the story. As ever I own nothing. Here goes nothing!**

**Chapter 1 - Transition **

Sherlock felt awful. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this bad. Getting shot had been more pleasurable than this and that was saying something.

He opened his eyes and hissed in pain, everything seemed too bright even though he was lying on top of his bed in a darkened room. He struggled up onto his elbows and looked round the room trying to recall how he'd got here and what might have made him feel so bad.

There was only one name and memory spinning around in his head and it was Irene Adler. He clung to the thought hoping it would lead him out of his confusion. Irene, had he heard from her, met her. An image came unbidden into his mind and he flinched away from it falling back onto the bed. _No no that's not possible. I must have been drugged. I need...I need Molly. Molly can run some tests see what I've been given by that Woman._

He looked around for his phone spying it on his bedside cabinet. He tried to reach for it but his aim was off and he knocked it to the floor instead. He was about to lean over the side of the bed to retrieve it when he heard footsteps coming towards his room. Her footsteps, Irene's.

He tried to sit up to make himself feel less vulnerable. He only half managed it having to use his hands to balance himself so he didn't fall back again.

He watched as the door opened squinting as light seemed to blaze through into his darkened room.

'Oh so your awake. I might have known it wouldn't take quite as long with you. How are you feeling? I'm curious to see what you have deduced so far.' She smiled at him her red lipstick taunting him.

'Irene, what have you given me this time? Must you always drug me woman!'

'Oh this is no drug Sherlock, at least not in any conventional sense. Let's just say that it's a gift someone gave me that I've decided to give to you. No one with your cheekbones and brain should have to wither and die after all.'

His mind was struggling to make sense of what she was saying, it sounded like a riddle. He huffed angrily, 'God, just give me a straight answer. What have you done to me?'

'Fine, fair enough but you won't believe me; at least not straight away. I've turned you into what I am, what I've been for two years now and Sherlock, it's amazing. It won't seem so at first, not yet at least, it takes a couple of days for the effects to fully establish themselves... I've made you into a vampire!' She clapped her hands together smiling gleefully and watching him for his response.

Sherlock looked at her as though she had gone mad. But as he did a flash of memory came back to him, Irene leaning over him pushing her bloodied wrist onto his mouth, the sharp tang of her blood on his tongue. She had been so strong he hadn't been able to move her at all. His hand came up to his mouth as though he could still taste the blood there. He looked at her again this time feeling disoriented.

'I see your memories are starting to come back. There are some juicy ones there, just give it a minute.' She licked her lips slowly, provocatively but it just left him cold. Once he had been attracted to her, to her confidence and intelligence but that had been years ago. Now he just felt contempt.

The next memory made him sob out loud, 'no, no, no...' Irene pushing him backwards onto the bed before climbing on top of him. She was straddling him undoing the buttons on his shirt before pulling her dress off over her head revealing her nakedness. He had wanted her, needed her but that made no sense, why would he have sex with Irene. He closed his eyes at the memory of her impaling herself on his erection it had felt so good then but yet didn't seem real now.

Just as he had climaxed she had changed, he remembered now, her face seemed different she had leant down to his neck and then he had felt it. The sharp prick of her teeth biting his neck. He felt himself growing hard at the mere thought of it. What had she done?

He felt an anger rise within him like he'd never felt before, without remembering how he found he was on his feet his hand around Irene's throat pressing her one handed up against the wall, her face contorted.

He fell back shocked at himself, releasing her, but instead of her being afraid of him she just laughed.

'Oh Mister Holmes, so strong, so powerful. You are going to be magnificent. But come, you need to replenish your strength. I gave you some blood earlier, just enough to complete the transition but not enough to maintain you.'

She walked through to the main body of the flat and Sherlock followed bewilderment tinged with fear. He felt different; his throat was burning with thirst. He made straight for the tap in the kitchen noting how his hand was shaking as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

He took a swig but it did nothing to quench his thirst, it just tasted wrong. Irene came over holding a cup of something. He didn't know what it was but it smelt amazing, he could feel his mouth watering as he reached out to take it from her. He took a deep draught of the liquid without even checking what it was and it was only when it was all gone that he looked down into the cup.

His head swam as he dropped the cup backing away. Irene caught it before it smashed, moving with lightning speed and he gasped as his back hit the cupboard behind him, 'nononononono'.

He could hear someone moaning and it took him a moment to realise it was himself, blood, she'd fed him blood and what was worse was he had liked it, craved more in fact. He brushed a hand over his face and stopped. His face was different. He pushed off the cupboard and walked towards the mirror in the front room. Irene just watched him, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

He looked in the mirror and it felt as though all the air had been sucked from his lungs, his mind tried to come up with an explanation but failed, he saw black spots swimming at the edge of his vision and wondered if he was going to pass out, almost wished he could so he didn't have to deal with the nightmare that was unfolding around him.

He looked at himself again trying to be objective, trying to catalogue the changes so he could come up with a reason...anything to explain this. His eyes were red around the pupils, his pupils themselves were dilated, as though with desire. The veins beneath his eyes were black and seemed to be crawling and pulsing. He opened his mouth, tilting his head to see the extended canines viciously sharp, his tongue feeling the tips of them.

He put both hands on the mantelpiece and closed his eyes his head dropping forward. Slowly, using all his years of practice he brought his breathing under control, calmed his mind. When he felt centred again he lifted his head and looked again into the mirror. This time the reflection looking back at him was just him looking as he always did, a bit dishevelled and tired maybe but nothing more. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and anger and saw black lines creep out from below them.

Irene came up behind him sliding her hands round to his chest her body pushed against his back.

'We can go away, travel, whilst you get used to this. You'll thank me eventually.'

He took hold of her hands and pulled them away from his body as he twisted to face her, cold rage filling him, 'I will go nowhere with you...ever. Now get out of my home, get out of my life. I wish to God I had never saved your life in Karachi, I should have let you rot.' He pushed her away from him.

'Fine, let's see how the great Sherlock Holmes copes with this on his own. You'll be begging for me to return within a week I guarantee it.'

She stalked over to the doorway her heels clicking as she went. 'Oh, you might find you need this.'

She threw a ring onto the floor near his feet where he ignored it. 'You're choice but you might find life gets a bit too hot to handle without it.' With that she left the room. Sherlock listened to her footsteps as she went down the stairs, out of the door and down the street. It took him a moment to realise that he was still listening to her even as she turned the corner of Baker St. He leant on the mantelpiece once more, letting out a gasp of despair now that he was alone. What was happening to him?

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

In the end he threw himself on the settee retreating into his mind palace trying to sort out the mess of thoughts and symptoms.

As he lay there the sun started to rise in the sky as morning broke. The curtains to the front room were open and as the sunlight crept over his body he started to feel warm, then hot. As it touched his bare hand he hissed in pain pulling it to him. He sat up quickly and the light hit his face causing blistering pain to rip through his skin. He cried out in pain and fear pushing himself off the settee and moving to the shade in the corner.

Almost immediately the pain receded. He looked at his hand and saw the blisters that had formed there starting to heal themselves. Tentatively he reached his hand out until it hit the sunlight keeping it there for a moment watching, almost fascinated, as blisters formed and the skin started to bubble. He gritted his teethe against the pain but eventually pulled his hand back and watched as it again repaired itself.

He recalled what Irene had said as she'd left and looked at the carpet where the ring she had thrown down now lay in a patch of light. Could it help him, how could it help him? It made no sense, but then not much of this whole experience was making much sense. He weighed up the pain versus the possible benefits and then thought, _screw it_, he was so far out if his depth he had no idea of the benefits.

He launched himself across the room grabbed the ring and retreated to the shadowy safety of the kitchen. He slid the ring onto his finger noting the Holmes crest and recalling Mycroft owning something similar.

Once it was on he ventured to the edge of the shade. He fisted one hand before extending the other into the sunlight, his body tense ready for the pain, but none came. Slowly he relaxed moving forward into the light until he was fully immersed in it. Nothing. Yes the light felt brighter than normal making his eyes ache slightly but no burning. He sighed with relief.

A thought came back to him from earlier and he nodded his head decisively. Yes...Molly, he needed Molly. Between them they could test his body for drugs and see what that woman had done to him. He grabbed his coat and scarf and set off for Bart's.

**Of course he needs his Molly, if only he could see that in the TV show (I nearly said real life then...how sad am I).**

**As I said if you want more you need to let me know before the end of Chapter 4. These four chapters will all be posted before Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Blood Lust

**OK so pretty positive reaction so far. Things hot up somewhat in this chapter and how will Molly react? Thank you for all your responses.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 2 – Blood Lust**

Sherlock sat in the cab trying to ignore the cab drivers heartbeat. His curiosity was sparked by the fact that he could tell he had an arrhythmia. He was determined to catalogue all his symptoms and test the limits of what seemed to be his new capabilities, search for a cure or an antidote to whatever he'd been given. The scientist in him was piqued even as the man in him shrank back in horror.

As he arrived at the hospital he realised a fundamental oversight...blood, and lots of it. He moved swiftly through the corridors, head down, holding his breath, trying not to breath in that delicious, mouth-watering scent. Again he was surprised that he could hold his breath for much longer, not indefinitely but longer.

It was a relief therefore to reach the sanctuary of the morgue, the safety of the dead. He leant against the inside of the morgue doors and breathed deeply, gasping as the cold air re-inflated his lungs. There was still a tang of blood in the air but it was cold, stale.

Molly looked up distracted from the autopsy she was conducting, 'hey Sherlock, are you OK?' She frowned as she looked over at him leaning on the doors very unlike his normal self. He was very dishevelled, his hair was unkempt, his crumpled shirt half hanging out of his trousers, what looked like blood on his lips.

She ripped off the gloves and made her way over to him, 'what happened, you look like hell?'

As she reached him he grabbed her arm holding her with surprising strength, 'I...Molly..I need you. I need your help. Something's happened to me but I don't know...I'm not sure what.'

She took his arm helping over to a nearby stool so he could sit down. 'It's OK you're here now. Tell me what you need.'

He looked into her concerned face and a feeling of relief flooded over him, a feeling that it would all be OK. He started to smile at her but his attention was caught by the pulse beating rapidly at her neck, he had never noticed that before, it was fascinating.

At the same time all the hunger that he had felt upstairs, in the main body of the hospital, swept over him once more, his throat burned with it. He started to lean towards Molly drawn in by her scent and that beating pulse.

It was only when she grabbed his hands and spoke that he came out of his almost trancelike state. He looked up into her eyes and saw concern mingled now with fear. 'SH..sherlock, what is this? Your face...' She gulped before continuing, 'your face has changed. Your eyes…..'

He turned his head away from her, 'I...think I've been drugged. The woman...Irene, she did something to me but I don't understand what. It's changing me on a basic level. I can hear better, smell more...but I seem to be allergic to sunlight. My ability to heal is enhanced but I'm craving blood...your blood.'

'OK, let's take this one step at a time. We can go up to the lab and I can take some blood samples from you and we can run some tests. Do you feel able to walk?' She was talking to him slowly, as though to a small child. Sherlock could feel his irritation growing.

'Of course I can walk Molly. I'm not an invalid.' Then he felt guilty for snapping, she was dealing with this a lot more calmly than he was, he should be grateful to her. He sighed, 'I.. I am sorry, Molly. I...I don't like feeling so out of control. I'm just so hungry and confused. I need to feel like myself again.'

'Don't worry, I've heard worse from you, come on we'll figure it out, together.'

They made their way up to the lab and Sherlock was relieved to see it was empty. He shrugged off his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeve whilst Molly went and prepared some syringes to take the blood.

As she leant over him, taking hold of his arm, he once again breathed in her scent. It was a mixture of blood, death and lemons...and something else. Something earthy and fundamentally Molly, it sent lust pooling into his groin and he felt blood pulsing into his cock. He groaned and Molly glanced up hesitating. He saw all her reactions to him, her eyes dilating, her pulse speeding up and her scent increasing. He suddenly realised what it was, it was her arousal and he was the cause.

He caught her hand stopping her from piercing him with the needle, all thoughts of scientific experiments forgotten in his primal need to have her, to take her blood, her sex and make it his own.

He stood swiftly still holding her hand and used his other to hold her waist and pull her too him.

She started to talk but he covered her mouth with his own. He felt her tense in his arms, heard the syringe as it hit the floor, but he didn't stop, if anything it made him want her more. Her mouth opened to him and he used his tongue to taste her. He felt her hand snake around his neck, her hands tugging at his hair causing all sorts of sensations to ripple through his body and then she was kissing him as hard as he was kissing her.

He lifted her so she was sitting on the lab desk and he stood between her thighs pressing himself against her and pulling her against him. He felt as well as heard her moaning, could still smell her arousal. It was all around him and made him want to taste more than just her mouth. He wanted to plunge himself into her at the same time as he sank his teeth into her throat.

He thrust against her feeling himself grow impossibly harder. Molly broke the kiss breathing hard her head flung back, unintentionally exposing her neck to him.

He kissed down until he stopped above her carotid artery. By this point he wasn't so much thinking as just acting on need and he bit down. Blood pumped into his mouth overflowing his senses. He drank it in greedily and couldn't remember ever tasting anything more delicious. Molly had both her hands in his hair holding him to her and she ground herself on his erection through their clothes. He tasted the moment she came, sweetness rushing through the blood into his mouth. It was only when he felt his own climax in response that he came back to his senses.

Instinctively he licked across his bite mark as he pushed himself away from her. She fell back onto the desk and a bone numbing fear washed away the euphoria that he'd been feeling. God, what had he done? He quickly picked up her wrist locating her pulse and sagged with relief when he found it.

He picked her up and carried her through to the small staff room which held a couple of settees and led to the changing rooms and shower areas. He lay her down onto one of the sofas before checking her pulse again and her breathing. She looked a lot paler than normal but other than that he was sure no serious harm had been done.

He then looked down at himself, what a state he must look. He desperately needed to clean up and change.

He made his way through to the shower and locker rooms. Thankfully this part of the hospital was obviously deemed to be quite safe and most of the lockers were left open. He managed to find some jeans and a shirt that looked roughly his size and set the shower running.

It was a relief to climb under the hot rush of water. To wash away the stench of blood and semen. He couldn't even remember a time where he'd come in his clothes like that. He wanted to regret the moment but even just thinking of Molly's reaction to him and the taste of her blood had his cock twitching again. He set the temperature colder and quickly washed himself using some soap and shampoo he'd 'borrowed' from another locker.

He dried himself off and dressed in the clean, stolen clothes, thankful that they were quite a good fit, then he made his way back through to check on Molly.

As he entered the staff room she was starting to sit up, one hand on her head. She looked round at him and he was pleased to see she had enough blood to blush bright red at the sight of him.

'Oh God, Sherlock. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.'

He knelt down on the floor beside her and tilted her head so he could check her throat. He was pleased to see that the bite mark had almost healed over. She put her hand over his where it lay on her shoulder.

He looked down at the floor almost too ashamed of his behaviour to look her in the eye. 'Why are you not afraid of me Molly? I don't even know what I am, what I'm capable of doing? You should be running screaming for the door...and I wouldn't stop you if you did.'

'Sherlock...Sherlock,' she used her hand to lift his chin so he was looking at her. 'I'm not afraid of you and I'm not going anywhere. We'll figure this out together. Yes, I'm scared, but I'm scared for you not of you. There has to be some explanation and we'll find it. Now shall we get that blood test done.'

She made to try to stand but Sherlock could tell she was still dizzy from blood loss. He pushed her back down easily.

'No, you wait here and rest. I'll go and get some sweet tea and a snack so you can replenish your strength. I won't be gone long.'

This time as he walked around the hospital he was unfazed by the smell of blood. He felt full as though he'd eaten a big meal and couldn't manage anything else. He also found he fancied a coffee so bought one for himself in the canteen as he picked up provisions for Molly. He was pleased his sense of taste had returned.

It all seemed to hinge on the blood he mused as he made his way back to the lab. Luckily he wasn't overly squeamish about the idea of drinking blood, if that's what he had to do he'd manage. He was more caught up in the need to experiment. Lists of tests ran through his mind, volumes and timescales, types of blood, changes to his physiology, his head buzzed with anticipation, eager to get on and solve this mystery.

This time the taking of his blood went to plan and they spent the rest of the day working comfortably alongside each other.

**So, things are hotting up between our pair. Hope you're still enjoying it. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Temptation

**I feel I should point out with this chapter that I have no medical or scientific knowledge so any errors I have made regarding tests or their ability to actually do them I apologise for whole-heartedly. **

**There's moderate but not great interest in this story so I'm still a bit ambivalent about continuing it. I've done a fifth chapter that will be posted in the New Year. It may become a bit of an ad-hoc update rather than a regular story.**

**Chapter 3 - Temptation**

Molly was exhausted. She felt as though she hadn't been home in a week though she knew that wasn't true. It was just that the only time she had spent there she had been sleeping then it was time to go back and run more tests for Sherlock.

She had seen him consumed by a case before but this was different he was almost in a frenzy. They had run tests on his blood, his plasma, checked his DNA, looked for cell changes and a thousand other things. Yes there were some changes, some unexplainable occurrences but nothing that would fully medically explain what had happened to him.

He had also been mapping his need for food and blood. At the absolute minimum he needed a pint a day otherwise he felt that he was on the verge of becoming dangerous. He'd tried animal blood but it had made him vomit. Bagged human blood was OK but Molly could tell from the way he grimaced slightly that it wasn't like fresh blood.

With the blood inside him the rest of his body functioned just as normal, he felt thirsty and hungry, his bowel habits were normal. He felt as though he didn't need as much sleep but he'd never seemed to need that much even before all this happened.

They'd also tried to conduct some experiments on his sight and hearing although Molly's lab wasn't particularly geared up for that. He also wanted to check things like his ability to run and jump, he said he felt stronger than before. They were planning a trip out to a quiet, maybe rural location so he could test the limits of his abilities.

The elephant in the room was what had happened that first day and Molly didn't quite know how to bring it up. Each night as she lay in her bed drifting off to sleep she would remember the moment his teeth had pierced her skin, how it had felt to have him pressed against her, grinding his erection against her as he drank her blood and every night she had ended up reaching for her trusty vibrator to give her the release she needed to be able to sleep. Was it wrong that for her it had been the most erotic experience of her life? And how could she persuade him to do it again?

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

The solution came a few days later. They'd come to the end of the number of lab tests they could do and Sherlock had taken to spending his time at Baker St looking for answers on the Internet. It was some small relief to Molly as she needed to catch up with her actual job. She'd also been able to catch up on her sleep and felt back to her normal self.

She'd received a text that morning from Sherlock asking her to bring more blood bags round as he'd run out but when she went to the storage units everyone was in a panic. Apparently there had been a major road traffic incident, blood stocks were running low and they were having to bring some in from nearby hospitals. Even if there had been any spare supplies there were so many staff moving around it would have been impossible to take any unseen.

Molly bit her lip as she walked away wondering if she were brave enough to do what she was contemplating doing.

She went home first preferring to shower and get changed out of her work clothes. If she were serious about seducing him she needed to at least feel the part. She drank a glass or two of wine as well for Dutch courage and then worried to herself about the alcohol in her blood and whether it would affect the taste. She giggled to herself wondering if that wasn't just the weirdest concern she had ever had before seeing a guy.

When she was as ready as she would ever be she called a cab and found herself winging her way to Baker St, the butterflies in her stomach threatening to overwhelm her. What if he rejected her? What if all he wants is her blood and not her?

She was almost at the point of backing out when they arrived. She quickly paid the driver and climbed out looking up at the window to find Sherlock was looking down at her, his face cast in shadows. No turning back now!

The front door was on the latch so she pushed it open and made her way up to the flat. As she entered Sherlock was pacing up and down.

'Where is it, do you have it?' He was in front of her before she'd even seen him move. It had happened a couple of times before but it still unnerved her, driving home the fact that he wasn't quite human anymore.

She willed herself not to take a step backwards but rather to remain in his personal space. 'I..I'm sorry Sherlock, no I couldn't. There's been an...'

'I don't care what there's been Molly, I need it. You know I need it. It's been nearly 36 hours since I drank anything. I've spent the last hour listening to Mrs Hudson's heartbeat moving around in the kitchen below, willing myself not to attack an old lady. Do you know how that feels? No...you don't!'

He was so angry, Molly felt ridiculous for thinking this would be a good idea but she couldn't back down now. He needed her, needed what she could give him.

She took a deep breath and pushed her hair to one side tilting her head and showing him her neck.

She heard him swallow, 'no...wait...what are you doing Molly? You know this isn't safe.'

She looked up and saw the fear and hunger in his eyes, eyes that were rapidly darkening, veins pulsing beneath them.

She put her hand on his chest, over his heart. 'It was safe enough last time, Sherlock. Please, I want to do this...I...I need it too.'

He looked down at her and she saw the change, saw the moment when the fear in his eyes turned to lust and she knew she'd won. She shrugged off her coat and she saw his eyes trail down across her v cut top and skirt. He groaned and she shivered in response feeling herself getting wet at the thought of repeating their actions of a few days ago. This time she was hoping he would come inside her at the same time he fed from her.

Shakily she reached up and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop her but spoke, his voice sounding deep and desperate, 'God Molly are you sure? This is so much more than just feeding; I want more than just your blood.'

Molly felt relief rush through her at his words, confidence making a reappearance. He helped her remove his shirt as she looked up and said, 'I'm sure.'

With that he picked her up forcing her to wrap her lags around his waist as he kissed her. She could feel his tongue in her mouth and as she let her tongue slide against his she could feel his extended canines sharp and ready. It made her moan at the thought of his bite.

Her back hit the settee and she relished the feel of his weight, his erection pressing onto her centre, both of them desperately tearing at each other's clothes trying to remove as much as possible as quickly as possible.

There was no need for foreplay, in less than a minute Sherlock was naked and positioned at her entrance, then he was in her, stretching her in the most painful, pleasurable way possible. She arched against him moaning his name. She could distantly hear him talking, 'God, Molly...so wet. Fuck..I need you.' She could feel her climax building with every thrust. They kissed once more and then she pulled away leaning her head to one side, 'please..Sherlock..please'.

She shuddered against him as he licked her neck waiting for the feel of his teeth entering her. Just as she started to come she felt it, felt him penetrate her skin and start to suck her blood. She had never had an orgasm like it, her eyes closed and it was as though she could literally see fireworks. Waves of bliss rolled over her with each suck if her blood and she began to wonder just how long she could climax for.

She felt him thrust hard, one last time as he came himself. He reared back from her neck, her blood on his lips as he called her name. He sagged above her before leaning back down to her neck. She felt his tongue swiping across the wound causing her to shudder again almost like residual aftershocks from her climax.

Sherlock withdrew but stayed where he was his head on her chest breathing heavily. She held him close as she caught her own breath, her hands playing absent-mindedly with his curls.

'Wow, Sherlock, I have never had sex like that before. That was amazing.'

She felt a rumbling hum of agreement from him, his hand sliding from her waist to her thigh and back again.

She felt herself drifting to sleep, the sex and the blood loss an exhausting combination. She knew she ought to go home but figured five minutes wouldn't hurt.

**Hope you're enjoying this little smut fest. I suppose if I'm to continue it, even just a bit, we need to consider adding in a bit more plot.**

**Anyway, as before please give me a sign if you want more, review or follow or favourite. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Admissions

**OK well I can confirm there will be a few more chapters in the New Year, so the good news is this isn't the end. **

**Thank you for all your encouragement, I do quite like Vampire Mister Holmes, he's growing on me.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 4 - Admissions**

Molly woke up a couple of hours later to find herself naked in Sherlock's bed tucked up underneath the covers. She could hear him playing his violin in the front room and stretched out her arms languidly enjoying the pop and ache of her bones and muscles remembering, with a smile, the actions of a few short hours ago.

She soon got up and finding a dressing gown at the bottom of the bed she wrapped herself up in it, turning up the sleeves to make it fit, before wandering into the kitchen. He was stood in the window wearing pyjamas and another, similar, dressing gown.

'Ah, good Molly, you've awoken. Mrs Hudson brought up some food a short while ago if you'd like some,' he pointed to it with the bow of his violin before placing it and his violin back in their stand and wandering over.

As she bent over the tray of food he came up close behind her, not quite touching her. 'I trust you slept well,' he murmured in her ear, his breath sending sudden shudders of lust down her spine.

'Mmmhmmm...yes, I did, thank you.'

He wandered off again, hands behind his back. She pottered into the front room behind him carrying a plate of food to pick at. She glanced at the settee and felt herself blush at the memories it held before curling herself up on John's old chair.

Sherlock sat down opposite her, his elbows on the arms of the chair and his hands meeting in an inverted V under his chin.

'Molly...I find that there are other aspects of my personality and physiology that have changed that we have... errrr somewhat explored but not yet discussed. Prior to my transition into whatever this is,' he waved a hand at himself still refusing to use the term vampire, 'I did not have much need or desire for sex or sexual contact. However, as I'm sure YOU have noticed that appears to have changed quite substantially. I did not want to alarm you but since the incident in the lab I had been experiencing...cravings for physical contact...and not just with anyone...with you. I have always respected you, your intellect, your compassion and though I may never have shown it I have always admired you physically. You appealed to the man in me. However, in the past, I felt that emotions and relationships would be detrimental to my work and therefore buried any attraction I felt towards you. This is something I no longer want to do and I hope you would be open to the idea of exploring a relationship with me, although I will understand if you say no given my current... disadvantages.'

He paused seemingly waiting for an answer from Molly.

Molly was tempted to just say 'eh?' after such a long winded and much winding speech but she knew how hard it was for Sherlock to open up like this. She was shocked however, with his admission that he had had feelings for her previously. He had certainly done a good job at hiding them.

In the end she just smiled at him nodding, 'yes...Sherlock...I would love to explore a relationship with you. You know I would, especially if it entails regular sex like we just had.' She winked at him cheekily and was happy to see a slight blush tinge his cheeks.

'If we are to continue with those kinds of activities you will need to make sure you eat well and take some vitamin supplements to counteract the blood loss. I need to ensure I don't feed from you too often...I..' He faltered all of a sudden, 'I'm assuming, and maybe I shouldn't, that you are comfortable with me taking blood from you?' He looked nervous all of a sudden.

She leant forward placing her hand on his knee, 'hey, look, this is probably as weird for me as it is for you. Someone drinking my blood during sex has never previously been top of my To Do list of sex kinks but for whatever reason I have been desperate for you to do that again since that 'incident' as you called it in the lab. I'm not sure I could bear it if it never happened again.'

'Hmmmm.' Sherlock sank into a kind of reverie.

'What, what is it?' She asked nervously.

'Well, as you know I have been researching...vampires,' he almost spat the word out, 'online. There are various myths and tales, most of them far-fetched and ridiculous based on fictitious books or films...but there are a few which ring true...that match the symptoms I have. One is the binding of a human mate, a kind of sire bond without the vampiric siring. It becomes a symbiotic relationship, one needing blood the other the sexual release that come with the feeding...but Molly, if this is what we have embarked on, I'm worried there may be implications for you, so much of this is unknown to me and I do not want to put you at risk.'

Molly felt her stomach drop, the food in her mouth suddenly tasteless, 'Oh' she wasn't sure what to say.

'We can stop if you want to. Maybe if we don't engage in any further activities any effects or changes will wear off over time, the connection broken...I would cope if I had to...without you.' He suddenly seemed so sad and vulnerable.

She put the plate to one side, and moved over sitting herself on his lap. She cupped his face with her small hand so they were looking into each other's eyes, 'No! I don't want to stop. Whatever this is between us, I want it, I want you. I've always wanted you.' She leant forward and kissed him, a slow, sweet kiss the complete opposite of the manic passion of their previous encounters.

He held her too him as they kissed taking their time exploring each other. It was Molly who slid her tongue into his mouth taking the kiss up a notch, sliding her hands under his top feeling the muscles underneath. She broke to catch her breath and shifted herself on his lap so she was straddling him.

He pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders baring her breasts which he kissed, playing with and teasing each nipple in turn whilst Molly squirmed against him feeling him grow hard for her. He looked up at her smiling and they kissed again taking their time, enjoying just being together.

Eventually Molly couldn't bear it any longer she reached down pushing his pyjamas aside and grasped the length of him, enjoying hearing his groan as she did. She balanced herself on her knees and then slowly slid down onto him until he was fully inside her. She let out a satisfied gasp her head falling back her hair tickling her lower back, the dressing gown long since discarded.

Sherlock moved to kiss her neck, licking and biting lightly but not piercing the skin. This wasn't about the need to feed just the need for them both to feel, to explore being together for no other reason.

Molly rocked against him using his pelvic bone to stimulate her clit at the same time as his cock internally hit her G spot. She could feel herself starting to unravel, moving faster against him.

His hands held her to him one on her backside pressing himself into her deeper and harder, the other holding her breast so he could suck her nipple into his eager mouth. He bit down lightly as he felt her walls starting to pulse around him drawing his own climax from him. As he lent his head onto the back of the chair Molly kissed him again mirroring the slow kiss that had started all this in the first place and he heard himself telling her he loved her, realising as he said it that it was true, it had always been true and always would be. He didn't know how this new life was going to work out but if he had Molly by his side he could face it no matter what.

**So, look out for a new chapter in the new year, if you follow you're guaranteed to get an alert...just sayin'.**

**And to those celebrating have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Avoidance

**So back after the Christmas break with a couple more chapters for our VampLock! Hope you all had a good break. I have a few more ideas for this storyline but can't promise the updates will be that regular. **

**Chapter 5 - Avoidance**

It had been a week since Sherlock had 'changed'. He still struggled with the term Vampire. His world, up until this point, had been one of science and cold, hard logic. Now there were shades of grey, tinges of the supernatural and he didn't quite know how to build that into his world view, how to reconcile it.

He was spending his time either in his mind palace, trawling the Internet for information or with Molly and the only one of those activities that gave him any comfort was his time with Molly.

He'd been avoiding everyone else. He knew he couldn't do it indefinitely, John was already threatening to come round, but he needed to make sure he could control himself; he just didn't want anyone else to know. He was...embarrassed, ashamed...he didn't believe in vampires himself and he was one. How could he possible start to explain it to someone else in terms that didn't sound ridiculous.

The sound of Molly arriving at his flat brought him out of his own thoughts and made his awareness of his hunger quadruple. He could feel the changes in his face and teeth and struggled to control his breathing trying to bring about the transformation back to his normal self. He didn't want to view Molly as just food, didn't want her to think that was all she was to him. She was so much more. The way she had accepted him, helped him...he couldn't have coped without it.

'Hi Sherlock, how're you feeling? It's been nearly 24 hours so I thought I'd better pop round, after all you only had a blood bag yesterday and I know it's not quite as...erm sustaining.'

He stood giving her a quick smile, 'yes, thank you...but first tell me have you discovered anything else from the tests we've been running. Any positive reactions or progress?'

He heard Molly sigh imperceptibly and knew the answer was bad and she didn't want to give it. She forgot how much better his hearing was.

He continued, 'well we always knew it would be a long shot. There are hundreds more drugs we can test, one of them might reverse the changes. If only we could narrow down what exactly it is that's changed.' He banged his fist on the mantelpiece in sudden anger and knew his control was lost and his face had changed. He kept his head turned away from Molly; his eyes squeezed shut, trying to regain his composure, not wanting to see the pity in her eyes.

She moved over to him placing her hand on his shoulder. 'Sherlock, look at me.'

When he kept his face averted she tugged on his shoulder pulling him round. When at last he faced her she looked up at him and it wasn't pity that he saw, she always surprised him in the way she reacted to him. She brought her hand up to his face tracing the veins pulsing beneath his eyes, sliding her fingers along the sharp defined edge of his cheekbone. He hissed at the feel of her; his hunger multiplying. It was an almost pleasurable pain, one that only came when you wanted something so badly and knew you were about to get it, anticipation mixed with desire.

She reached up on her toes bunching his shirt in her hands to balance herself and she pressed her lips to his. He was confused as to why she would want to kiss him when he was in this form but he was too caught up with his own needs to ask her. It would be a question for another time. Instead he wound his arms around her waist pulling her small frame against him and he deepened the kiss.

He moaned into her mouth, need, want and hunger all vying for control within him.

He picked her up in his arms and a second later dropped her on his bed as he crawled above her.

Molly let out a small shriek of shock which pulled him out of the moment. He looked down at her in confusion, 'what?'

'How...Sherlock...how did we just get here? We...we were in the front room and...and now we're not. I knew you'd become faster but still...'

He suddenly realised she was right. He frowned, how had that happened? One minute they were in front of the fire place, then he'd picked her up and carried her through to his bedroom, but...he realised she was right to be confused. Somehow he could move much quicker if he wanted...he suddenly recalled his first day and the way he had moved from the bed to pinning Irene up against the wall.

'I...it seems I can move much swifter...when I want to.' He rolled off Molly and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

'OK, so one more symptom for us to add to the list and explore.' She knelt up behind him sliding her hands down over his shoulders. She started to unbutton his shirt as she kissed the base of his neck where it met his collarbone, her knees sliding against his hips.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips and hands. Would nothing ever turn her away? He hoped not. She pulled his shirt out from his trousers and once it was fully undone she slid her hands across his chest playing with his nipples as she kissed up his neck before biting his earlobe. He hummed at the sensation feeling himself growing hard again, his cock straining against the material on his trousers.

Molly mover her hands to below his arms, her fingers tickling across his stomach muscles and down to the fastening at his waist. Before she undid his trousers though her hand moved down and gripped him through the material causing him to instinctively thrust up towards her hand, his upper body leaning back into her.

Then his trousers were open and she was sliding her thumb across his sensitive head, smearing his pre-cum in a circle before gripping him and sliding his skin down his shaft before slowly returning back to her original position. She went teasingly slow and he could feel his arousal continuing to build at her touch and pace.

He swiftly turned around pushing her back onto the bed again noting that things had moved so fast between them that she still had her coat on. He quickly remedied that taking off her clothes until she lay naked before him staring up at him with those trusting brown eyes, pupils blown almost black.

He could see veins tracing their way under the surface of her skin his hunger mixing again with his desire for her. He followed one in particular down across her breast and wondered if he could feed from there.

He divested himself of his own clothes and lay above her his cock sliding against her as they kissed. Her legs and arms cocooning him, holding him to her. She moved against him desperate for friction and he slid his hand down her body until his thumb was circling her clit. She moaned into his mouth and he used that moment to slide two fingers into her warm, wet centre. She still felt tight and he thrust his fingers in and out of her hearing her moans getting louder, her fingers raking his back and his scalp.

He withdrew his fingers and pulled back from kissing her. She watched fascinated as he brought them to his mouth and sucked them clean, knowing his face was fully transformed, feeling his teeth sharp against his fingers.

He moved to position himself and then thrust into her. God she felt so good, he would never tire of this, of her. He pulled his hips back until he had almost withdrawn from her and then slammed back in. After a few minutes he could tell she was as close to her orgasm as he was to his. He brought his head to her breast licking and sucking at her hard nipple before he bit deep into her flesh. He heard her cry out and jerk her hips up to meet his thrusts. Heard her calling his name as he drank her blood savouring the sweetness that came with her matching orgasm.

As she tightened around him all the sensations, her climax, her blood, her cries sent him over the edge and he thrust into her deeply as his climax spurted out into her.

They both sagged back exhausted onto the bed, Sherlock still nuzzled at her breast lapping up the last drops of blood and sealing the bite marks. It was at this moment, as his senses were coming back to him, that he heard movement behind him. Before he could even turn his head he listened to the cold tones of Irene Adler.

'Well this is an unfortunate and unexpected complication!'

**Dun, dun, dun. So Irene is back, well she did say she would be. As ever feed my need for reviews, but more than anything I hope you enjoy it.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Compulsion

**Here's the latest chapter following our very own worlds only blood-sucking Consulting Detective. Irene is back and intent on wreaking havoc! Thank you all for your feedback, it's definitely keeping me going.**

**Chapter 6 - Compulsion**

Molly let out a quick shriek as she realised they were no longer alone. Sherlock rapidly pulled a sheet over Molly to protect her modesty before he stood up. He kept his back to Irene as he reached for a dressing gown before pulling her out with him into the front room.

He was struggling to keep his rage in check and knew his face was reflecting that struggle.

'What the hell are you doing back here?'

'Oh, Mister Holmes, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. After all it must have been quite a shock to your logical world to realise there's more beyond it.'

'Well, as you can see, I'm fine, coping quite well, so you can go. Don't feel the need to return...ever.'

'I don't think so. You see I didn't turn you so you could waste your substantial talents on that pathetic cow.' As she spoke she trailed an immaculate fingernail down Sherlock's chest.

He caught her finger before she could push open his dressing gown.

It was at that moment that Molly came out of the bedroom, dressed and looking defiant. 'I'm not going anywhere.' She said as she walked over towards Sherlock.

'You see now my dear that's just where you're wrong,' laughed Irene. Before Sherlock could stop her she flashed forwards until she stood in front of Molly. 'Leave this flat now and never return.' Sherlock wasn't quite sure what Irene had done but Molly picked up her coat and bag and started to make her way out of the flat. She threw a desperate look over her shoulder at Sherlock.

'No, wait, Molly...' He turned to Irene shouting, 'woman, what have you done to her?'

'Well, it appears that's for me to know and you to find out. I warned you that you would need me. There's still so much you need to learn. And I can assure you there are aspects of your 'condition' you haven't even begun to realise.' Once again she moved into Sherlock's personal space. She leant up so she could whisper into his ear, 'you have no idea how good the sex will be between us. You think taking blood from a human is erotic, a turn on, it's nothing compared to our blood.'

Sherlock took a step backwards moving away from her, 'I always thought you were reasonably intelligent Irene. Can you not see that I am with Molly, that I don't want to be with you, I never wanted to be with you. I suggest you stop humiliating yourself.'

He watched as Irene's face morphed. The black veins, the teeth. 'I could kill that bitch in a heartbeat. I'm older than you and that means I'm stronger than you. If I find you've slept with her again or taken her blood or communicated with her in any way there will be consequences. I'll be watching Sherlock. Text me when you're ready to play nice.' With that once again she turned and left leaving Sherlock alone in his flat.

He sat down heavily into his favourite chair, fleeting memories of Molly, sitting on his lap, springing to mind. He sank into his mind palace trying to sort through both his memories and his emotions, the latter being something he was very unused to dealing with. He needed a plan.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

When he came round a couple of hours later there was a tray of sandwiches and biscuits on his coffee table from Mrs Hudson and five missed texts on his phone. He scrolled through them.

_Sherlock what happened? Are you OK? I can't come back, I've tried but I just can't. Mx_

_'Sherlock, please let me know you're OK. Mx_

_It's been two hours Sherlock. If you don't reply I'm calling someone to check on you. Mx_

_I'm sorry I called Mycroft._

_Brother, it appears Miss Hooper is concerned about your safety. Do I also need to be concerned? MH_

He swiftly sent off two texts assuring them both that he was fine and would be in touch soon and then went to shower and change.

When he returned half an hour later there was a curious text from Molly.

_I'm sorry who is this and why do I have your number in my phone. M Hooper._

Sherlock roared, 'Irene!' Before grabbing his coat and leaving for Barts.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

He was tempted to run to the hospital using his enhanced abilities but tempting though it was it would draw too much attention. He hailed a cab and fidgeted in irritation all the way there. Sending expletives to the poor cab driver every time he felt he was going too slow or the wrong way.

When he finally arrived he made his way down to the morgue and was unsurprised to find Irene waiting for him with a bemused Molly.

'Hello, I'm sorry this area is restricted access, can I help you at all? Maybe you're lost.'

Sherlock ignored her, walking past her to where Irene stood inspecting her fingernails, smirking.

'Irene, what the hell have you done?'

'I knew you wouldn't be able to follow a simple command. I told you there would be consequences if you communicated with little Molly here. As you can see now she doesn't even know who you are. Why don't we leave her to get on with her life and we can go and discuss ours.'

She started to walk towards the doors but stopped in her tracks when they were opened by Mycroft.

'Ah Miss Adler, I might have guessed. I take it you are to blame for the unusual text messages from the delightful Doctor Hooper.'

'Mycroft, this is none of your business. It's just a misunderstanding between Sherlock and myself. No need for you to concern yourself.'

Sherlock watched as his brother circled slowly round Irene surprised to see how uncomfortable she was, frightened even.

'But you see Miss Adler, if you play with one of my brother's toys it does concern me. Now do you want to explain why it is that Miss Hooper appears to have no memory of me...I'm assuming you compelled her to forget my brother but stupidly used the term Mister Holmes. Am I right?'

'Wait, hang on. You know she can alter people's memories. How do you know that?' Sherlock suddenly remembered his ring, the one which was so similar to his brothers. He staggered back in shock falling into a stool, hoping beyond hope that he was wrong. 'Mycroft do you know what she is?'

Mycroft looked at Sherlock frowning, 'question is brother, do you? Irene,' he spoke low and angry and Sherlock watched fascinated as Irene shrank away from him. He had never seen her look so afraid.

'Mycroft, I have no doubt you were going to turn him eventually. It would be a waste not to. I just saved you the bother.'

Instead of shouting Mycroft almost went calmer and quieter, 'am I to understand that you...you have made my brother a vampire. You have gone against my express orders to not sire anybody, not only that but you chose my own flesh and blood. That is a decision, my dear, that you will come to regret.'

He sent a quick text before turning back to Irene, 'remove any compulsions that you have put in Miss Hooper.'

'Please Mycroft...'

'Remove them before I lose my temper completely.' Mycroft smiled sweetly at Irene and Sherlock wasn't sure whether he had ever seen his brother look more terrifying.

As Irene walked over to a bemused Molly Sherlock made his way to his brother, but Mycroft held up a single finger, 'not yet, brother. There'll be plenty of time for questions shortly.'

At that moment two men dressed in regulation government black suits entered the room. Mycroft turned to face them, 'please escort Miss Adler to the car. She will be staying in the cage for the foreseeable future.'

At this Irene screamed, Sherlock saw her face morph and watched as she tried to flee from the room using the exit on the opposite side of the room. The men moved equally fast and as they held her one injected her with something and she sagged between them. One of them then picked her up and carried her out of the room with the other following behind. Mycroft tilted his head in acknowledgment as they went past.

'Now, Miss Hooper, perhaps you would be kind enough to get my brother and myself some tea.'

Molly looked to Sherlock who nodded his head in agreement. Once she had left the room Mycroft started to talk.

'I am sorry Sherlock. This was never anything I wanted for you. How long ago did she turn you?'

'Just over a week.'

'You seem to have adapted surprisingly well in a short space of time but I'm sure you must have questions.'

'Yes, how long have you been...like this? And why?'

'About ten years in my case. As for why, it gives us a political advantage. We're not the only country to utilise vampiric skills for political and espionage gain but we are the first and the best. It is a pre-requisite of someone in my position. A position which I am expecting to hold for a few centuries as my predecessor did before me.'

'And Irene, why turn her?'

'Well, she has her uses, she moves across many important circles. She should never have involved you though and for that, brother, I am sorry.'

'But is there no cure, no way to reverse the change.'

Mycroft stood up, just as Molly returned with two mugs of tea. 'Unfortunately not, I do have to say my goodbyes for now, things to attend too, but I will be in touch brother. There is much you need to learn and I suppose it is only right that I should teach you. Until then...good day Doctor Hooper, Sherlock.'

He left leaving Sherlock and Molly staring at the doors swinging shut behind him.

**Still got a couple of areas I might explore, nothing fixed though so if you have a request or an idea let me know and I might be able to build it in, no guarantees.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Distance

**Another little update for my faithful band of followers. I still have some ideas I want to play with, I've had a request to bring John in and I will, but if you have a VampLock scene that you would like to see please let me know and I'll see if I can work it in.**

**Chapter 7 - Distance**

Sherlock turned to Molly as Mycroft left, she glanced at him nervously and as he took a step towards her he noticed her imperceptibly starting to take a step backwards before hesitating.

He paused and frowned as he watched her.

He saw her swallow and lick her lips before flicking her eyes to his and away again. He sighed, it had finally happened as he knew it must. The reality of what he was was finally sinking in and it was too much as he had known it would be.

He closed his eyes for a second summoning the strength to do what he knew he must.

'I am sorry Molly, for all I have put you through over the past couple of weeks. I realise you probably need some time to consider what has happened and what this means for you...for us. I will not impose myself...' He opened his mouth as if to say more but eventually he just turned and left leaving Molly alone.

As he walked away from her his ears strained to hear the door behind him, hoping beyond hope that Molly would come after him, call him back to her and wrap him in her warm, comforting embrace but there was no sound, there was nothing.

Molly stood silently listening to Sherlock walking away. She wanted to go after him, she really did but for the first time since this whole debacle had started she was frightened. Not of Sherlock, not really but Irene had altered her mind, had been able to control her actions to such an extent that Molly hadn't even known it was happening.

She remembered now how terrifying it had been when Irene had told her to leave Baker St. It was as though she had lost control of her body, her mind was screaming and yet her legs were walking her out of there against her will. She recalled sending the texts to Sherlock and then Mycroft, sick with worry for Sherlock and for what Irene might be doing to him or with him. Her head fell into her hands at this last thought. Irene was so much more attractive that she was, she couldn't for the life of her understand why Sherlock would ever choose her, plain little Molly Hooper, over a woman who seemed to ooze sex appeal.

But the most frightening element had been coming round, hearing Irene remove the controls and realising that for a time she had had no memory of Sherlock and Mycroft, she hadn't even known that she was being controlled. What did that mean? How many others could control her in that way? What if they already had and she didn't and wouldn't ever know it.

She felt physically sick.

Eventually she went and gathered her things before finding Mike Stamford, her boss, to let him know that she wasn't well and she would be going home. His concern touched her, his humanity feeling like the first real thing she had felt all day. She willed herself not to cry as she walked away from him and made her way out of Barts.

When she finally got home she deadlocked and bolted the door, checking all of the windows to make sure they were closed and locked. She had never felt so vulnerable. Part of her wanted to run to Sherlock, to find safety in his arms but she knew she needed to sort herself out, she couldn't use him like that, he had enough on his plate.

Sherlock meanwhile, for the first time since the day of his transition was feeling the full weight of what had happened to him and the implications of it in his life. He had never felt more alone. He sat in his favourite armchair staring at the cold, dead fireplace. He couldn't even find solace in his mind palace, he couldn't seem to concentrate enough to access it. He had known it would happen, that Molly would run from him, but selfishly he had hoped he would have her companionship for longer. He missed her already. Twice he'd found himself standing, ready to go round to her flat to plead for her to to return to him before sitting back down. He couldn't do that, couldn't force himself on her compassion in that way, it wouldn't be fair.

In the end he was saved by an email from his brother. He had attached various files for Sherlock to look at regarding vampires, everything from how they were created, their abilities and how to survive in a human world without discovery. There were even addresses for a couple of establishments in London where Sherlock could apparently feed with impunity from willing donors, all security checked and available 24/7.

He threw himself into reading and understanding everything. Knowledge as ever being the one thing he could always rely on to comfort and distract him.

It was three days before Molly felt ready to talk to Sherlock. She was also painfully aware that he wouldn't have been able to feed, other than blood bags, and honestly, she missed him. She had phoned Mike at Bart's and told him she was almost better and that she would be back at work the next day, then she had dressed and walked over to Baker St.

Mrs Hudson had let her in, explaining that Sherlock had someone with him, probably a client, but that she should go up.

She quietly made her way up the stairs and walked into his front room but nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw. Sherlock was kneeling on the floor besides the settee holding the arm of a young blonde girl. His eyes were darkened and his teeth were buried in her wrist as he drank her blood.

It was the girl who caught Molly's attention more though, she was obviously finding the whole experience hugely erotic. She had her eyes closed, head flung back, biting her lip as she moaned and squirmed in her seat. Molly felt as though a knife had gone through her heart at the sight. He hadn't even missed her, hadn't even needed her. She was a fool to have ever thought that Sherlock felt anything for her.

She heard a wail and saw Sherlock lazily open his eyes and look up at her. She didn't wait to see anything else though she just turned and ran down the stairs. She heard him call her name but she didn't stop until she was out on the street, breathing heavily and trying to see through the tears that were streaming down her face. She looked down the street and was relieved to see a cab close by, she flagged it down and as she pulled the door too she saw Sherlock exiting the door of 221B, his house coat billowing behind him as he ran towards her.

'Hurry, please,' she cried desperately to the cabbie and he pulled away smartly but not before Sherlock banged on the window causing Molly to jump and cringe away from the door. As they drove away she looked back and saw Sherlock watching her leave, wiping his hand across his mouth suddenly conscious of the blood he might still have staining his lips.

Molly turned back round, her shoulders hunched as she closed her eyes, willing herself to not break down until she back in the safety of her flat.

It took the cab driver a little longer than normal to travel the short distance, traffic was heavy due to road works on some of the main roads between her place and Sherlock's. She paid him his money plus a tip and made her way with a heavy heart up to her flat.

She let herself in and was about to hang up her coat when Sherlock appeared in the doorway from her front room. She jumped and held her chest, 'God, you scared me. What are you doing here Sherlock?'

'I should ask you the same thing. Why did you leave? You'd obviously come to see me so why did you run away like that.'

Molly almost laughed, 'you need to ask ME that. You can't deduce why I might have run away when I walk into your room to find you with another woman orgasming on the very settee we had sex on only a few short days ago. Surely even you can't be that emotionally detached Sherlock.'

He frowned, 'I wasn't...she wasn't...it was just food Molly. Nothing else, I swear.'

'For you maybe but it was more than that to her. And who is she anyway, how do you even know her?'

A thought suddenly occurred to Molly and she put her hand across her mouth her eyes widening in horror, 'you...please tell me you didn't control her...you didn't force that poor girl to let you do that...'

Sherlock's hands raised and fell his hands clenching, 'God, Molly what do you take me for. No, of course I didn't force her. She's a volunteer; I got her detailed through Mycroft. I had never even met her prior to today.'

'So she's what, a prostitute who gives blood as well as sex?' Molly wrapped her arms across her chest as though she were hugging herself.

'No, Molly, no sex. What on earth makes you think I'd want to have sex with her?'

Molly looked down at the floor not able to meet his eyes, 'you always wanted sex with me when you took my blood...' she was almost whispering as she finished talking. Suddenly she felt Sherlock's finger tilting her chin up until she was looking at him.

'Molly, I don't want to have sex with anyone else but you. You are so much more to me than just blood. Maybe I haven't made this clear enough but...and know I am being very selfish when I say this...I love you.'

There was silence as Molly processed what he had just said.

In the end, in the absence of her response he carried on, 'I know I can't, I shouldn't expect anything from you. I know what I am and that you'll be better off without me, I know you will be. But don't ever think I won't miss you because I will, every second. Good bye Molly.' He kissed her forehead and was about to walk away when she caught hold of his wrist.

'Wait, hang on...I know I freaked out about Irene manipulating my mind but that was never about you Sherlock. I just needed some time to come to terms with what she had done, what other people like her could do to me, but not you Sherlock. I trust you and...I love you too. I always have and I always will.'

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. His hand curled around the back of her neck as he held her closer their mouths opening to each other. She started to unbutton his shirt her hands sliding underneath the fabric feeling the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. 'God, Molly I've missed you. I thought you'd given up on me...on us.'

'Never,' she whispered as she kissed down his neck. 'Now take me to bed and show me how much you've missed me, but don't think for one minute I've finished being mad at you about that blond.'

Sherlock smiled as he picked her up and carried her through to her small bedroom.

**Feed my muse and review, review, review.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Theorising

**So I have a new pathway to explore with our vampire and his pathologist. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 8 - Theorising**

When Molly awoke the next morning it was in Sherlock's arms. They had never spent the whole night together before, but Molly was determined it wouldn't be the last. She stretched as she remembered back to the previous day and the roller coaster of emotions that she had been through. The horror, which was still there, of finding him feeding on someone else through to the joy of hearing him tell her, for the first time, that he loved her and finally an evening spent in bed just enjoying each other.

She rolled over to watch Sherlock as he slept. His hair was all askew and vampire or not he still needed to shave but Molly thought he looked gorgeous. He seemed younger somehow, all the worry lines on his face softened. She brought her head up to his height and pressed her lips to his.

By the time she leant back his blue eyes were open and sleepily taking her in. 'Mmm, what was that for?'

Molly smiled back at him, 'no reason, just because...I find I like having you in my bed and waking up to you in the morning, I might have to keep you.'

His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him and they were soon kissing again. Molly could feel him growing hard and she hooked her leg over his waist. He gripped the back of her knee and in one swift move he rolled onto his back bringing Molly with him so she was on top sitting astride him.

He turned his attention to her breasts as she rubbed herself on his erection feeling her arousal growing. He used one of his hands to press her into him creating more friction and she moaned at the sensation.

They stayed like this for a couple more minutes before Molly raised herself up on her knees. She took his erection and after placing the tip at her entrance she sank slowly on to him, her eyes screwed shut relishing the feel of him filling her. She rocked slowly feeling his pubic bone pressing on her clit at the same time as his hard length hit that sweet spot within her.

She could feel her orgasm rising and knew what she wanted from him. He had been careful the night before not to feed from her and she knew it was because he was still worried his 'condition' would frighten her off, plus she had still been angry about him taking blood from someone else. But that had been then and this was now and right now she wanted, no needed him to take her blood. She craved the feeling of it, his cock as deep in her cunt as his teeth in her neck, even the thought of it was bringing her orgasm closer.

She swept her hair back from her neck and tilted her head leaving her carotid artery exposed to him. 'Please, Sherlock, I need you.'

He knew instinctively what she meant and a moment later she felt his tongue lick along her vein, she moaned at the sensation bucking her hips harder against him. Then she felt it, the sting of his teeth and the pull and suck of his lips as he drew her blood into him. She needed no other stimulation just his teeth and his cock and she came calling his name riding out the sensations with her eyes closed and her mouth open gasping for air.

She felt him thrusting into her harder and harder before his own climax overtook him. She felt his groan deep in her, his mouth still at her neck. She sagged against him her body still feeling sensitive and over stimulated. Vaguely she felt his teeth withdraw from her neck his tongue making a final swipe to help seal the wound.

They held each other close kissing every so often as they got their breathing back under control, 'God, I missed you Molly. Being what I am seemed so much harder without you by my side.'

Molly kissed his forehead before swinging her legs off the bed, 'maybe it's time you got some extra support...have you thought about telling John?'

'Thought about it? Yes, endlessly. Dismissed it? Yes, every time. How on earth can I tell him this Molly. He's a soldier, a doctor, he's just become a father. This is not something I want to burden him with.

'Maybe not but he's something else as well Sherlock. He's your friend. He'd want to help you but he can't if you don't tell him. It's not like it's going to go away and if what you said is true and you don't age he's going to think something is wrong eventually.' Sherlock wasn't too caught up in himself to not notice Molly's eyes turn sad as she talked about his lack of ageing.

She made to stand up but he quickly reached for her wrist pulling her back, 'Molly, I...err...we need to talk about you...us, what will happen in the future?'

Molly turned an overly bright smile on, 'I know, but not yet hey. Let's just enjoy what we have, what we are right now. And right now I need coffee. You can have the first shower whilst I make it.'

With that she left the room leaving Sherlock to his thoughts, a slight frown on his face.

As they sat down to their breakfast later Sherlock told Molly about some of the information he'd gleaned from Mycroft's files.

'There is very little that can kill me, decapitation and burning are two, plus wood entering the heart. Mycroft has scientists working on trying to explain what we are and why this happens. He's sure that underneath it all is a scientific explanation and I agree with him. Witchcraft, supernatural magic, these are all just histories ways of explaining the unknown.'

'So no werewolves and other monsters then?' Asked Molly starting to giggle slightly.

'No Molly, no wolves and monsters just vampires. We're not in the middles of some television show you know.'

'Shame.'

'There was one thing that occurred to me as I was researching. Hear me out.' He hesitated nervously, 'what if...do you think it's possible that Moriarty could be what I am? Could have survived that gun shot? You know as well as I do that his body was never found.'

Molly sat shocked, it wasn't something she had ever even thought about let alone considered, 'have you asked Mycroft about it! Surely he would know if Jim had been a vampire or had survived blowing his brains out, would that not be similar to decapitation, too similar to want to risk?'

'I can't ask Mycroft, I've tried his mobile but it's switched off. Anthea tells me he's out if the country at the moment and inaccessible. She will ask him to ring me on his return but it could be a couple of weeks. I'm sure he knew he could survive. I didn't consider the possibility before but now, knowing what I know I can't get the idea out of my head.'

Molly watched as Sherlock fell silent, watching as his eyes narrowed, knowing that he was puzzling this out again in his head. 'Hmmm, I wonder...yes. Brilliant, thank you Molly.'

He stood up swiftly kissing the top of her head as he swept round the front room collecting his cost and his scarf. 'I'll see you later at Barts.'

With that he was gone leaving Molly to sit back in her chair and wonder what exactly he'd come up with. She smiled to herself no wonder John got so frustrated with him, he expected everyone else to think at the same rate he did and come to the same conclusion. Ah well shed no doubt find out what it was later.

It was late afternoon almost early evening before she saw Sherlock again. He swept into the morgue depositing his Belstaff in one of the tables. He turned himself round in a circle as though observing the room though Molly couldn't for the life of her understand why.

He had stopped and seemed about to come over to greet Molly when the doors opened and John marched in. Molly could tell by his stance and his expression that he was angry.

'Three weeks Sherlock! Three weeks!'

'Yes John, I'm sorry, I can explain but it's not going to be easy.'

'I've been worried sick and all you could send me were fob off texts and to not even let me into Baker St.' He broke off washing a hand across his face in a bid to control his anger.

'It's just there have been some developments John...some changes and I wasn't sure how you'd take them, whether you'd even believe them and whether you'd even want to know.'

'After knowing you for four years Sherlock what on earth is there left not to believe! As for wanting to know I would have hoped that after the whole faking your death incident you would err on the side of caution about what I would want to know.'

'Good, yes fine, I get that and sorry again. There's no easy way to say this so I decided a demonstration would be the easiest, kill two birds with one stone so to speak.'

Molly stood up straighter fear sweeping across her suddenly,_ he wouldn't, would he? _ Who was she kidding of course he would. She put her hand up and started to say his name. At the same time John started to walk forward a puzzled expression on his face, 'what are you talking about?'

It all seemed to happen in slow motion to Molly, Sherlock reaching into the pocket of the Belstaff and pulling out a gun, the shock on John's face blending to horror as Sherlock brought the gun up to his mouth. From a distance she could hear John shout Sherlock's name and at the same time there was a bang which seemed to echo right through her.

A spray of blood and brains hit the wall and ceiling behind Sherlock, his eyes went blank and his body limp as he fell to the floor the gun skittering away.

Molly closed her eyes to the scene and shook her head, _Sherlock, what the hell have you done now!_

**So once the thought of Moriarty being a vampire came into my head I had to have Sherlock test out the theory and do it in front of John. I hope you agree it's such an insensitive but purely Sherlock thing to do.**

**Let me know if you agree.**


End file.
